


Why, I Do Believe it's Fate

by fallenforsupernatural



Series: When Love Happens [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenforsupernatural/pseuds/fallenforsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bits and pieces of When Lines are Blurred from Danneel's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why, I Do Believe it's Fate

“Tutoring?”

“Yes, Danni, tutoring.”

Danni groaned. Great. _There go_ my _plans for the evening_. “And after tutoring?”

“Football.”

“And after?”

Jensen sighed. “Danni, I’ll be too tired to do anything.”

Danneel huffed and turned away. “I can’t believe you.” If Jensen wanted to think she was mad at him, fine. Jensen went and failed a class, it was absolutely his fault.

“Danni, this is out of my control.”

“Can’t you just _say_ that you went to tutoring and then not go?”

Jensen looked exasperated and Danni frowned. “It’s Padalecki, Dan, he’ll run straight to Edlund the minute I fuck up.”

“Asshole,” Danni agreed. “It’s not fair.”

Jensen hugged her. “I’m not sure what to do, Danni. I really just have to play along.”

Danneel let Jensen’s hug seep away some of her stress. “I really wanted to hang out tonight,” She pouted.

Jensen kissed her and Danneel’s pout faded so her lips could move with Jensen’s. Jensen groaned and pulled back. “Danni, babe, I’ve gotta go.”

“I hate him.”

Jensen winked. “Don’t worry, I won’t leave you for him.”

“Ha, ha, Ackles.” Danni shook her head in puzzlement. How was it possible Jensen always made her feel better?

 

“How was it?” Danni asked. Her iPhone rested beside her on her bed.

“It sucked,” Jensen said bluntly.

Danneel giggled. Jensen’s voice was somewhat echoed because he was on speaker so Danni could paint her nails.

“Seriously, Danni. He’s so fucking smart that I just can’t think. He looks at me with this… _look_ , like wow, I can’t believe he’s so stupid. I hate it, Danni, I hate feeling so goddamn stupid.”

Danni frowned in agreement and then realized Jensen couldn’t see her. “You’re not stupid, babe. And you’re worth a lot more than some stuck up smartass that thinks just because he can add 2 and 2 he’s better than you.”

“I just want to think about the championship. I want to win, Danni, I want it so bad it hurts.” Jensen paused. “Is it stupid to want something like a football game so badly?”

“Of course not. You’re passionate about football, yeah?” Danni waited while Jensen was silent and then she chuckled. Jensen was must have nodded. “Jen, I can’t see you if you nod.”

Jensen didn’t laugh. “See? I am stupid.”

“Babe, I promise, you’re not.” Danni wanted to press light kisses to Jensen’s cheeks the way that comforted him so much. “You have hopes and dreams and passions. You’re fucking _killing_ it in English, right? History’s a shit subject anyway.”

“I don’t want to be the only one not to graduate,” Jensen said quietly.

“I promise, you’re going to walk across the stage with me and Gen and Steve and Chris and Tom. All of us are going to march across that stage and get our diplomas and then our parents will frame them.”

Jensen snorted. “Because my parents are totally going to frame a diploma. Hell, they probably won’t even come to my graduation.”

 “They love you Jensen, of course they’ll come,” Danni assured.  Danneel didn’t really know whether or not that was true. She knew Jensen and his family weren’t exactly the Brady Bunch, but she believed his parents would probably show up for graduation. Well, Donna probably would and Mack would tag along. But Danni had no idea what Alan would do and Jensen hadn’t seen Josh in years.

“I don’t know if I want them too.” Danni could picture Jensen toying with the dice he had on his desk.

“Why not?” Danni asked.

“I dunno. I guess I’m just concerned they wouldn’t care.”

“I’m sure they would. Family, remember?”

Jensen sighed. “Yeah, well, you know how tight-knit of a family we are.”

Danneel frowned. “I’m sorry, love.”

“It’s alright. Listen, Danni, I’m gonna go to sleep. I’m beat.”

“Okay. Goodnight, Jensen. Love you.”

“Love you too, Danni.” _Click_.

Danneel sighed. “My poor boy.”

 

Danneel watched Jensen with great scrutiny over the next few days. Her boyfriend became less and less angry about the tutoring each following day and Danneel was puzzled. She’d expected Jensen to hate tutoring more and more as it extended, but Jensen only seemed more enamored with Jared and more upset with Danneel and Chris.

“I’m very confused,” Danneel told Chris. “It’s sort of the opposite of what I expected to happen.”

“You thought he would join the ‘I hate Jared’ club?” Chris drawled sarcastically.

“Well, I didn’t expect him to start blowing off _me_ for _him_. I’m his girlfriend! Jared’s some fucking teacher’s pet that’s gonna get his grades up and then their relationship will be over. Jensen and I are forever! Forever!”

“Gee, because it’s so much fun having your best friend run off with some loser. Does real wonders for your confidence!”

Danneel clucked her tongue. “We should intervene.”

“When you come up with an idea, feel free to act upon it.” Chris took a bite of his pizza. “But I can’t think of a damn thing right now.”

“A pizza parlor is not the ideal place for evil planning,” Danneel gestured around Pizza Wheel. “As amazing as this is, I can hardly think about anything over Sam’s pizza. She’s gonna make me fat,” Danneel groaned.  

Chris chuckled around a mouthful of pepperoni. “Then Jensen would really leave you for Jared. That boy’s built.”

Danneel narrowed her eyes. “Not. Funny. Chris.”

“What? Come on, Danni, you think he’d actually ever leave you for Jared? Even if you get past the nerdiness and whole ‘loser-teacher’s-pet’ thing, he’s a guy. Last time I checked, Jensen was straight. And by that, I mean _he likes women_. Women, like _you_. His girlfriend. Any of these things hitting home, Danni?”

Danneel flipped him off. “Don’t get all high and mighty. I reserve the right to be paranoid. Jensen and I are walking a tightrope and I feel like one wrong move-,” Danni stopped. “You’re not the person to be talking to this about.”

“No, I’m not,” Chris agreed. “I’m the person you pig out on pizza and steal beers from your parents and get shit-faced drunk. That’s the kind of person that I am.”

Danneel slurped on her milkshake. “I want him to move to Cuba and never come back,” Danni said bluntly. “He’s ruining my life.”

“Drama queen,” Chris retorted. “He’s fucked everything up royally, but he’s not going to ruin your life.”

Danneel crinkled her nose. “He’s close.”

Chris rolled his eyes. “Look, I’m not the guy’s biggest fan, but he seems to be helping Jensen. Shouldn’t we be happy about this?”

“Who are you, Steve?” Danneel scoffed.

“Make love, not war,” Chris smirked.

“Go to hell, Chris,” Danneel hissed. She balled up her napkin and threw it on the table. “I’m gonna fix this fucking relationship. Hell if I lose my Jensen to some loser who thinks he can stick his nose where he doesn’t belong.”

Chris snorted. “It’s gonna be alright, cupcake. Just give it some time, and Jensen will get bored with Jared, just like he gets bored with all his toys.” Chris smiled wolfishly.

Danneel sighed. “It better be soon.”

 

Nothing was happening. Jensen adored Jared, in every sense of the word. Jensen looked at the boy like he hung the moon, and Jared watched Jensen with a sickeningly sweet case of puppy love. Danneel was grateful Jensen was so oblivious; if he noticed how absolutely gone Jared was for him, there would be some pressing issues to discuss.

They were going to have a conversation; Danneel knew it was inevitable. And she also had the sinking feeling if she asked Jensen to choose between her and Jared, Jensen might not choose her.

Danneel would never admit it, but the fear grew like a pit in her stomach every time Jensen hung out with Jared instead of her. She felt a swoop of gratitude when they received detention together. It was an hour of just the two of them where Danneel could mend their relationship. Of course, Edlund threw the wrench in the way that they couldn’t talk.

“Just work quickly,” Jensen murmured to her. “Then we can get out of her, and maybe I could still make it to-,” He stopped. “Let’s hustle.”

Danneel bit her lip and continued to shuffle papers with shaky hands. Their relationship was so far being fixed. Danneel knew they had days left until Jensen left her.

When they finally finished, Jensen’s face was crushed instead of relieved. Danneel knew he was upset he missed tutoring with Jared and hate for the other boy crashed into her.

“We need to talk,” Danneel started.

 “Yeah, we do.” Jensen’s agreement made her throat clench.

“Can we go for a walk?”

Jensen nodded and the two of them walked in silence. It was awkward and Danneel was grateful when they reached the doors of the school.

Danni sighed. “You’re unhappy.”

“Unhappy? I’m not-,” Jensen protested.

“Yes, you are,” Danneel insisted. “You never look at me, you hardly talk to me, and the only time I’ve seen you smile is when you’re with Jared. What is he giving you that I’m not?”

Danneel held her breath waiting for his response. Jensen finally answered, “I’m just confused.”

“Like, sexually confused? ‘I might be gay’ confused? Or ‘trying to sort things out with my grades confused’?” Danneel prayed it was the latter.

“Uh…I think both. Like, I was confused about my grades and now I could possibly be having a gay crisis.” Jensen shrugged and Danni felt like slugging him.

But she only nodded. Swallowing the stone in her throat, she asked. “Do you… do you _love_ him?”

Jensen froze. “I have no idea.”

“That’s why you’ve been acting weird around me,” Danneel realized. “You don’t love me.”

“No-I do, I really do. Just… I mean, you’re my best friend. And I feel like we got pushed into this. We don’t really feel anything for each other.” Jensen tried to dig himself out of the hole and Danneel glared.

 “You’re breaking up with me, aren’t you.” She struggled to control her voice and not crying.

 “I’m so sorry, sweetheart.”

Danneel nods and pushed Jensen away when made to hug her. “I need time,” Danneel explains. “It’s sort of… I mean, I thought we were—never mind. Bye, Jensen.”

She turned and left him standing in the entryway. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. Jensen wasn’t leaving her for another girl, but this was almost worse. It was really and truly over because Jensen fell in love with a nobody.

 

Gen rubbed Danneel’s back as she wept into her pillow. “It’s alright, Danni, it just wasn’t meant to be.”

“Wasn’t meant to _be_?” Danneel’s head snapped up to glare at her friend. “We were fated! Best friends turned lovers! We were _meant to be_ forever! And then Jared ruined it! He ruined _everything_!”

Maybe she was being a little over dramatic. But she’d just lost her boyfriend that she thought she would get married to and have kids and live happily ever after with. Jensen turning gay and falling for Jared was nowhere even close to the plan.

“I want him back,” Danneel sniffed.

“Do you?” Gen asked. “Do you really want him back, or do you think you need to want him back?”

“What?” Danneel raised her head. “What do you mean?”

“Think about it like this. You two were awesome friends. And at the beginning of your relationship, it clicked. But you two were forcing it. As much as I hate to say it… maybe Jared _is_ the right person. It’s effortless between them in a way your relationship never was.”

Danneel straightened up. “That—what—no, that can’t be true!”

“Don’t you see how happy Jared makes him? You were Jensen’s best friend when  you were just, you know, _friends_.”

“You think so?” Danneel racked her brain. The way Jensen smiled at Jared in class and the constant texting. The eagerness for tutoring and the happy way Jensen walked after talking to Jared. “Oh, wow.”

“Jared loves Jensen with every part of his body. Danni, if you think you feel the same way, I’ll help you get him back. But realistically…” Gen shrugged.

Danni sighed. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Just be friends. Jensen will want that. Maybe you just let him go.”

“Does he love Jared? Really?”

“I think he could.”

Danneel pulled her knees up to her chest. “I think I should be alone.”

Gen didn’t protest, just kissed Danneel’s forehead and shut the door quietly behind her.

Danneel was sick and lonely. She wanted Jensen, but Gen was right. Jared loved Jensen so much he’d go to hell and heaven to make him happy. Danni wanted Jensen, and never once considered anything else. She didn’t love him like Jared loved Jensen, and Jensen didn’t look at her like he looked at Jared.

If Danneel was going to be his friend, the first thing she had to do was let Jensen go.

 

Seeing Jared at school unleashed a whole new level of anger she didn’t know she’d been harboring. She could try and let Jensen go, but being happy for Jared was something she wasn’t quite ready for yet.

Jensen dragged her away before she could do any real damage, but she still sat next to him in history. Jensen stared daggers at her. It wasn’t the first time Danni had seen that look, but it was the first time it had been directed at _her_. She tried to make her voice sound as sickly sweet as possible and plaster a sneer on her face to mask the pain she felt. She and Jensen were truly and entirely over, and it was tearing Danneel apart.

 

Jensen arrived at the post-game party with Jared. Danneel bristled, but she knew that this was the choice Jensen had made. They didn’t _look_ like they were dating… but you never knew. Jared went off to get something to drink and Danni cautiously approached Jensen,

“Hey, Jense,” Danneel said quietly.

“Danni.” Jensen cleared his throat. “Look, I don’t want to get back together.”

Danni shook her head. “Me either.” She surprised herself when she meant it. “But I feel like we’d be idiots to throw away an age-old friendship.”

Jensen paused, then nodded. Danneel let out a breath she didn’t know she’d be holding.

“But Jared is still my… well, I dunno. But I like him. A lot. And I want to tell him tonight how I feel about him.”

“I’ll support you. I know you don’t believe me, but I don’t want to spend the rest of our lives fighting because I didn’t accept the guy who you obviously are head over feels for.”

Jensen chewed on his lip. “What if he doesn’t feel the same way? What if I tell him, and he laughs, or he just looks at me and walks away! What if-,”

“Jared loves you. He loves you so much it’s a little sickening. He’s nuts for you and obviously feel the same. I mean, just look at him.”

It was the absolute wrong thing to say. Danni expected Jared to be walking back to Jensen with a drink and a goofy smile. Danneel didn’t expect to see Sophia dragging Jared up the stairs with their mouths sealed together, and by the looks of it, Jensen didn’t either. He looked shocked, then confused, and then his whole face crumpled. He looked miserable and resigned and Danni could hardly take seeing that look on her best friend’s face.

“Come on, let’s go.” Danni ushered Jensen out the door.

She wanted to smack Jared so hard he saw stars.

 

Jensen, being the dumbass that he was, forgave Jared as soon as he saw his puppy dog eyes. Danneel didn’t know how to react. On one foot, she wanted Jared to get down on his knees and grovel for forgiveness, but more than Jared’s misery, she wanted Jensen’s happiness.

She could be nice to Jared. As long as he didn’t hurt Jensen again. Chris could go through the whole “overprotective speech” for the both of them.

Jared, gratefully, made sure that he was the best possible boyfriend to Jensen. He loved him dearly and was patient with Jensen’s temper tantrums and mood swings. Jared sobbed over Jensen’s injured body and defended him lovingly.

Danneel lost Jensen, and it broke her heart. But Jensen found Jared, and even Danneel couldn’t get in the way of fate. 


End file.
